<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Салага by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943415">Салага</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary'>LuckyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tsum-Tsum, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Брок окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в цум-цума</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Салага</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>цум-цум AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отряд медленно продвигался по базе, внимательно прислушиваясь к любым звукам. Цумы бойцов, как всегда чутко улавливая настроение своих людей, смирно сидели у них на плечах, не издавая ни звука. Все вокруг было припорошено пылью, поэтому тянущаяся по полу цепочка следов от тяжелых военных берцев виднелась особенно хорошо. Впереди показался круглый зал. Брок знаком остановил своих.</p><p>Из бокового коридора вынырнул Стив. Его цум Файтер, слишком крупный для стандартного размера, летел следом и смешно дергал носом-пуговкой, сосредоточенно принюхиваясь. </p><p>— В лабораторном корпусе чисто. Наташа, что у тебя? — тихо сказал Стив.</p><p>— Чисто.</p><p>— Мы все проверили, — также тихо сообщил Брок, подходя к Стиву. — Остался зал для подготовки, ему больше негде прятаться.</p><p>— Я пойду один.</p><p>— Идем вдвоем, и это не обсуждается.</p><p>Поиски исчезнувшего после провала «Озарения» Баки продолжались почти год. Брок успел смириться с тем, что скоро в их доме и постели появится третий, а последние пару месяцев ловил себя на мысли, что уже сам хочет найти Баки побыстрее. Даже его цум, четко ощущая смену эмоций, начал деловито расширять гнездо, обустроенное в спальне и первым делом притащил туда старую фотографию Баки. Файтер долго цумкал на все лады, выражая свое одобрение, а потом умудрился скотчем приклеить ее к совместному фото Стива и Брока, которое оберегал как зеницу ока.</p><p>— Хорошо, но будь осторожен. Неизвестно, в курсе ли Баки насчет твоей истинной роли во всех событиях.</p><p>— Неизвестно, в курсе ли он, что его зовут Баки, — проворчал Брок под нос, передавая оружие и отчаянно вырывающегося Бомбера Джеку. Нервировать Зимнего Солдата не было никакого желания, а рисковать своим цумом тем более.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроме очередного разломанного на куски кресла для обнулений, перевернутых металлических столиков и размолотых в мелкое крошево пробирок в зале ничего не наблюдалось.<p>— Тони, что по сигнатурам?</p><p>— Один человек и один цум в семи метрах от тебя, если не видите, ищите потайную дверь.</p><p>Файтер встал на задние лапки, уцепившись передними за кромку щита, и нежно зацумкал, призывая потерянного собрата. Стив снял шлем и внимательно оглядел стены</p><p>— Баки, это я. Прошу тебя, пойдем со мной. Я гарантирую, что тебе не предъявят никаких обвинений. Если хочешь, вообще уедем из страны. У нас есть домик в пригороде Болоньи, там тихо и спокойно. Брок тоже ждет тебя. Пожалуйста, перестань скрываться...</p><p>Брок хмыкнул и закурил. Эту речь он слышал уже раз десять и успел выучить почти наизусть. Зимнего Солдата не зря называли призраком, он умудрялся сбегать от них из полностью оцепленных баз. </p><p>Стив закончил страстные мольбы и ждал чуда, но Файтер вдруг стал настойчиво выпихивать его из зала.</p><p>— Файтер, что ты творишь? Ай! Не кусайся. Да ты с ума сошел.</p><p>Брок с удивлением смотрел на странное поведение цума, пока Файтер не решил, что ему тоже надо придать ускорение, и с разлета не врезался в грудь.</p><p>— Стив, валим. Он первый раз так себя ведет. </p><p>— Но Баки точно здесь!</p><p>— Валим, вернуться всегда успеем.</p><p>Стоило направиться в выходу, как цум сразу успокоился и занял свое обычное место.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что, опять смылся? — спросил Джек.<p>— Нужен сканер, никакой потайной комнаты на плане нет, но он точно прячется там, больше негде.</p><p>— Файтер, куда ты?!</p><p>Брок обернулся и увидел только две удаляющиеся мохнатые жопы. Хорошо хоть Стива успел схватить за ремень.</p><p>— Спокойно, здоровяк. Наши цум-цумы поумнее многих людей будут. Они явно что-то затеяли. Идем.</p><p>Сбоку от входа в зал открывался прекрасный вид на разворачивающийся спектакль. Файтер, который, в отличие от любящего пофорсить Бомбера, «переодевался» редко, предпочитая, чтобы его шерстка выглядела как костюм Капитана Америки, внезапно сменил имидж. Нижняя половина упитанного тельца стала коричневой, а верхняя белой. Кроме того, на «рубашке» явно угадывались черные полосы подтяжек. </p><p>Отпустив на лбу светлую челочку, здоровенный цум как будто в два раза съежился в размерах и начал жалобно, тонко цумкать. Через пару минут на него из-под потолка спикировал Бомбер. Цумы затеяли драку, и Файтер однозначно поддавался, а потом и вовсе упал на грязный пол и начал кашлять, попискивая. Бомбер победно зацумкал и приготовился идти на таран.</p><p>В этот момент в стене открылась дверь, и оттуда, завывая, вылетел цум совсем уж исполинских габаритов — полностью черный, с отливающей серебром левой передней лапкой. Брок охренел. Уж какой богатый диапазон звуков он слышал от разных цум-цумов, но такой звериный вой никогда. Здоровяк кинулся на Бомбера, который с первого удара отлетел метра на два, а потом резво свалил. Однако на плечо к Броку не приземлился, а помчал дальше по коридору, как маленькая ракета.</p><p>Цум-гигант вовсю хлопотал около Файтера. Зубами ухватив его за шкирку, поднял на единственный стоящий нормально столик и начал аккуратно растирать брюшко правой лапкой. Файтер, продолжая периодически покашливать, пытался облизать морду, которая наполовину была прикрыта «маской». За суетой черный цум не заметил, как в зал ворвался Бомбер, таща в зубах ловушку для цумов, разработанную Старком. Мгновение — и Файтер вместе со своим спасителем оказались заперты в светящемся контуре.</p><p>Брок побежал следом за Стивом, рванувшим к столу на первой космической. Черный цум бесновался, безуспешно кидаясь на стенки силового поля и огрызаясь на ластящегося к нему Файтера. В конце концов пленник угомонился и уставился на своих захватчиков. Брок готов был поклясться, что в его серых глазках полыхает ненависть. </p><p>Стив присел на корточки, всмотрелся в цума и ласково произнес: </p><p>— Джимми. Привет, обжора.</p><p>— Отдайте моего цума, и я отпущу вас живыми, — раздался сзади чуть хрипловатый голос.</p><p>Брок резко развернулся и увидел сначала нацеленный на него ствол УЗИ, а потом и самого Зимнего Солдата в его знаменитой униформе, которая, если говорить откровенно, вызывала весьма затейливые фантазии. Бомбер зрелище не оценил и счел за лучшее залезть к Стиву под щит.</p><p>— Баки!</p><p>— Какой, к черту, Баки? Отдайте цума.</p><p>Цум, увидев своего человека, начал снова кидаться на стенку, злобно завывая.</p><p>— Баки, прекращай. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты меня помнишь.</p><p>— Нет, не помню</p><p>— Врешь. Ты спас меня.</p><p>Брок поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается нападать.</p><p>— Может, все-таки найдем более удобное место для попиздеть? Если б ты только знал, как я заебался носиться в поисках тебя по всему свету.</p><p>— Так нехер носиться, — огрызнулся Баки.</p><p>— Не могу. Мой Стив так сильно тебя любит, что я по ходу дела от него заразился. А мой цум спит с твоей фотографией.</p><p>Бомбер, высунув мордочку, звонко цумкнул, подтверждая правоту Брока, и спрятался обратно.</p><p>— Зачем вам я? В моем мозгу бомба, которая может рвануть по приказу любого знающего коды. Мои руки в крови. Уходите и забудьте обо мне.</p><p>— Нет, без тебя не уйду, — Стив решительно двинулся вперед.</p><p>— Слабоумие и отвага это наше все, — вздохнул Брок.</p><p>— Я выстрелю, — Баки сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Стреляй, мне не привыкать.</p><p>В таком странном танце они дошли почти до выхода. Вдруг в зал влетел Плюшка — цум Джека, держащий в зубах что-то металлическое, и атаковал Баки. Воткнув ему в незащищенный кевларом участок шеи свой груз, цум сразу свалил подальше. Баки резко развернулся, попытался прицелиться в нападавшего, но зашатался и рухнул на пол. Тут же рядом нарисовался Джек.</p><p>— Сработало? Беннер все-таки голова.</p><p>— Что вы натворили? — сурово сдвинул брови Стив, озабоченно ощупывая бессознательное тело. </p><p>Рядом воинственно цумкал покинувший укрытие Бомбер.</p><p>— Не парься, кэп. Просто очень мощный транк. Через три часа придет в себя, даже голова болеть не будет. Ну, если верить расчетам дока.</p><p>— Джеки, какого хуя? — обманчиво ласково спросил Брок. — Почему без согласования со мной?</p><p>— Прости, командир, но сил моих больше нет смотреть на ваши мучения. Вы бы все равно к нему не смогли подобраться, а так оно и к лучшему. Пусть лучше ненавидит меня, чем вас.</p><p>— Спасибо, Джек, — Стив поднял Баки на руки и вышел в коридор. </p><p>Брок захватил ловушку с забившимся в угол черным цумом, над которым вился Файтер, подставил Бомберу плечо и отправился следом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Баки, как и было обещано, мирно проспал три часа. С трудом победив в споре об этичности поступка, используя в качестве аргумента осмотр на предмет скрытых ранений, Брок настоял на том, что с Баки нужно снять униформу и хоть немного его отмыть. Провозившись с хуевой тучей застежек и потайных молний, он сменил мнение о применении этой мечты фетишиста в постельной локации.<p>Увидев, как именно крепится к телу левая рука, Стив сжал кулаки и так виртуозно выматерился, что Брок даже позавидовал умению строить столь сложные конструкции из нескольких языков. Фотографии из дела номер семнадцать не передавали весь пиздец. Особенно жутко выглядели грубые розовые шрамы вокруг металла на контрасте с абсолютно чистой гладкой кожей на всех остальных частях тела. </p><p>Аккуратно обтерев Баки влажной губкой, Стив при помощи Брока и такой-то матери натянул на него мягкие спортивные штаны и футболку и уложил на кровать.</p><p>Едва открыв глаза, Баки первым делом спросил:</p><p>— Где мой цум?</p><p>— С Джимми все в порядке, посмотри на стол.</p><p>На столе стояла ловушка, в которой, забившись по разным углам, сидели два нахохлившихся цума. Файтер приобрел свой обычный вид и иногда начинал тихо цумкать, но получал в ответ злобное рычание. Бомбер бдил рядом.</p><p>Баки поднялся с кровати. Его повело в сторону, но попытавшегося поддержать Стива он остановил, выставив вперед металлическую руку. </p><p>— Не трогай меня. Освободите моего цума. Он достаточно насиделся в клетках.</p><p>— Мы бы его и раньше выпустили, но он явно собирается нас сожрать, как только получит такую возможность, — Брок потянулся за пультом, отпирающим ловушку.</p><p>— И правильно сделает. </p><p>Почуяв свободу, черный цум яростно завыл и пулей рванул к Броку, из-за плеча которого уже опасливо выглядывал Бомбер. Файтер, летевший к Стиву, резко сменил траекторию, но Баки успел раньше.</p><p>— Салага, ко мне! — рявкнул он.</p><p>Цум злобно щелкнул зубами около носа Брока, но команды не ослушался. Подлетев к своему человеку, прямо в воздухе вытянулся по стойке смирно и начал басовито цумкать, жалуясь на свою горькую участь.</p><p>— Команды пиздеть не было. </p><p>Цум умолк и переместился на плечо Баки, продолжая стоять навытяжку.</p><p>— Вольно, боец.</p><p>Салага блаженно растекся и начал аккуратно вылизывать место на шее, куда пришелся укол дротика. Брок, открыв рот, наблюдал за чудесами дрессировки. Конечно, Бомбер идеально вел себя на миссиях, но дома заставить его сделать то, что он не хочет, было нереально. Файтер отличался еще более вредным характером и успел передраться почти со всеми цумами ЩИТа. Вот и сейчас мохнатые заразы явно затевали какую-то пакость, зависнув под самым потолком и тихо перецумкиваясь.</p><p>— Бак, может, ты не помнишь, но твоего цума зовут Джимми, — ласково произнес Стив. </p><p>— Его зовут Салага! А я — Зимний Солдат!</p><p>— Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, — не удержался от подколки Брок и заработал два возмущенных взгляда. — Простите, я забыл, что в вашем детстве Черного Плаща еще не было.</p><p>— Где я нахожусь? Я арестован? Могу предложить много ценных сведений за мою свободу, — сразу взял быка за рога Баки.</p><p>— Мы в башне Старка на медицинском этаже. Никто не собирается тебя арестовывать, Бак.  </p><p>— И поэтому я слышу, как вокруг гудит силовое поле.</p><p>— Мы с Броком готовы рисковать своей жизнью ради тебя, но Тони не готов рисковать жизнями медперсонала, — Стив снова попытался дотронуться до Баки, но безуспешно. </p><p>Тот плавно переместился за стол и посадил на него Салагу. Цум, увидев рядом ненавистную ловушку, бросился на нее с такой злобой, что снес на пол.</p><p>— Салага, отставить! — ухватив цума металлической ладонью, Баки поднес его к лицу. — Параграф восемнадцать часть третья. Порча дорогостоящего оборудования недопустима. Это залет, боец.</p><p>Салага печально понурился и согласно цумкнул. Сверху спикировал Файтер, явно собравшийся объяснить, что с его другом так разговаривать не стоит, но Салага оскалил зубы, давая понять, что будет защищать своего человека до последней капли цумьей крови. Бомбер воинственно распушился, готовясь присоединиться к драке, но был пойман Броком.</p><p>— Убери своего цума. Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.</p><p>— Его зовут Файтер.</p><p>— Я помню.</p><p>Стив после этих слов засиял, а Баки скривился, словно у него болел зуб, и пристально посмотрел на Брока.</p><p>— Значит, притащили меня в Башню Старка. Отличный план. Можно сказать, на блюдечке принесли ему убийцу его родителей. Они будет счастлив, когда все узнает.</p><p>— А я уже знаю, — раздалось от двери. </p><p>Старк стоял на пороге, а рядом возбужденно гудел красно-золотой Винтик. Рассмотрев металлическую руку, он издал практически стон и, потеряв силу воли, полетел к объекту интереса. Салага кинулся на защиту, Файтер рванул на перехват, Бомбер не преминул добавить свое высочество в тусовку. Цумы слепились в меховой клубок, который рухнул на пол и покатился под кровать, оглашая пространство разнообразнейшими оттенками цумканья. </p><p>— Ну вот и познакомились. Если мой цум набьет морду твоему, претензии не принимаются. Считаю, это будет справедливо, — Старк сел в кресло около окна. — Значит, так. Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой сам знаешь о чем и от тебя ни слова слышать не хочу. Мой психотерапевт и так обновил свой автопарк. Ты можешь свободно перемещаться в пределах этажа Кэпа и общего этажа команды. Остальные Мстители сами решат, давать тебе доступ на свои или нет. Кстати, Брюс уже дал. </p><p>Цумий клубок выкатился из-под кровати и, не переставая верещать, начал вояж по комнате. Стив попытался разнять драку, но был покусан за пальцы, причем Файтер тоже приложил свои зубы к обороне. </p><p>— И за это я должен?.. — спросил Баки, отслеживая перемещения драчунов.</p><p>— Во-первых, твоя рука. Я проверю, нет ли там неприятных сюрпризов от Гидры.</p><p>— Те, что были, я достал.</p><p>— Молодец, но я посмотрю еще раз. Во-вторых, мы поработаем над волшебными словами, от которых ты впадаешь в модус моментального убийства. Я тут придумал одну интересную программу, все должно пройти как по маслу.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, твой метод поможет? — с надеждой спросил Стив.</p><p>— Уверен, кэп. Я не могу выпустить в люди послушное чужой воле оружие, вот станет настоящим мальчиком — и валите, хоть к черту на рога. — Тони присмотрелся к продолжавшему кататься клубку и посоветовал: — Винтик, на что тебе репульсоры? Стрельни этим бандитам в зад.</p><p>В клубке засверкали голубые вспышки, и цумы моментально разлетелись по сторонам. Растрепанный Винтик победно цумкнул и взлетел к Тони на колени.</p><p>— Едрена бомба, Пеппи с тобой разведется. Пойдем купаться, а то мало ли каких бактерий на тебя напустили. С утра жду всех в мастерской, — Тони махнул рукой на прощанье и с достоинством удалился.</p><p>Винтик успел показать своим обидчикам язык.</p><p>Файтер, снова отогнанный Салагой, занялся вылизыванием шерстки Бомбера, а сам Салага улегся на металлической ладони Баки и злобно пыхтел.</p><p>— Если Старк действительно поможет с кодировкой, я солью ему все оффшорные счета Гидры.</p><p>— Правильное решение. Вот чего ему не хватает, так это денег, — заржал Брок. — Идем к нам, я устал как собака и хочу слиться в экстазе со своей ортопедической подушкой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лифт доставил их на нужный этаж, а Джарвис сообщил, что все Мстители дали Баки доступ на свои. Баки на это никак не отреагировал и внимательно изучал обстановку. Брок знал этот взгляд прекрасно, сам таким был. Попадая в незнакомую локацию, всегда просчитывал места, которые можно использовать как укрытие, слепые зоны и прочие нюансы, часто помогавшие сохранить жизнь. Салага, наконец успокоившийся, ткнулся носом Баки в ухо и тихонько цумкнул.<p>— Дайте воды, Салага не пил уже сутки.</p><p>— Я идиот, — Стив хлопнул себя по лбу и помчался на кухню. </p><p>Следом полетел громко возмущавшийся его безалаберностью Файтер.</p><p>— Тебе-то это все зачем? Мог бы уговорить его оставить меня в покое и жить, не зная горя, — Баки пытливо уставился на Брока.</p><p>Бомбер от такого заявления настолько разозлился, что, забыв про опасного соперника, подлетел к лицу Баки и выставил ему под нос толстый зад, выражая крайнюю степень презрения человеческой тупости.</p><p>— Нда. Идиотизм, по ходу, тоже заразен, — покачал головой Брок и отправился спасать продукты.</p><p>Баки пришел на кухню через несколько минут. Посадив Салагу на стол, открыл полученную бутылку воды и стал аккуратно наливать ее в крышечку.</p><p>Стив поставил рядом маленькую цумью мисочку с надписью «Джимми».</p><p>— Мы уже все купили для Дж... Салаги. И мисочки, и все виды сухариков, и отдельную лежанку, если он поначалу не захочет спать в общем гнезде.</p><p>— Так были уверены в успехе? Надеюсь, мне отдельная лежанка тоже полагается?</p><p>— Бак, все будет, как ты решишь.</p><p>Салага нетерпеливо топтался около миски, но начал пить только после того, как Баки показал ему, что сам пьет из той же бутылки. Буквально всосав в себя воду, цум застучал лапкой, прося налить еще. Бомбер и Файтер приволокли на кухню весь запас вкусностей из своих тайников и вывалили на стол. Салага подношение проигнорировал и, напившись вволю, улегся рядом с Баки. </p><p>Поел он, только когда все сели обедать, умяв добрую половину стейка из тарелки хозяина. Предложенный Стивом кусочек пирога он обчихал и улетел прочь, получив разрешение. </p><p>— А раньше был готов драться за сладкое.</p><p>— Отвык. В Гидре разносолами не баловали.</p><p>Файтер подполз к Баки и просительно ткнулся мордочкой. Баки осторожно погладил мягкую спинку, вызвав этим бурю восторга, но быстро убрал руку. </p><p>Брок помог загрузить посудомойку и отправился в душ, предоставляя возможность поговорить без его присутствия. Цумы, обожающие водные процедуры, полетели следом. </p><p>Стив пришел в спальню, когда Брок еще даже не успел высушить волосы.</p><p>— Так быстро наобщались?</p><p>— Баки сказал, что устал. Я показал ему его комнаты и оставил в покое.</p><p>— А где мохнатый диверсант? Часом не готовит нам ловушку в отместку?</p><p>— Джимми очень умный цум, всегда таким был. Сам нашел нужную спальню. Когда мы вошли, он так крепко дрых, что даже не отреагировал.</p><p>— Стив.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Его зовут Салага.</p><p>— Мне нужно привыкнуть. Скажи, ты правда не жалеешь, что Баки теперь будет с нами? — Стив обнял Брока и прижался щекой к щеке.</p><p>— Так. Теперь вы будет переопылять друг друга идиотизмом на постоянной основе? Иди-ка сюда.</p><p>Брок подвел Стива к цумьему гнезду, надежно упрятанному в специально сделанной в стене нише. Файтер и Бомбер, обняв друга друга лапками, спали на фотографии, уложив мордочки на лицо Баки.</p><p>— Ничего не смущает?</p><p>— Не вижу скотча. Это копия? </p><p>— Бинго. На третий день Зоркий Глаз заметил, что в камере нет стены. Таких копий две, одна здесь, еще одну я всегда ношу с собой на длительных миссиях. И попросил их сделать Бомбер. Мне прочитать тебе ликбез об участии цумов в личной жизни хозяев? </p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Это абсолютно взаимно, — Брок поцеловал Стива и задумчиво протянул: — Интересно, а какие на вкус губы Баки?</p><p>— Тебе понравится.</p><p>— В этом я не сомневаюсь, он мне уже весь очень даже нравится. А вот в Салагу я влюбился по уши. Первый раз вижу такого преданного и воспитанного цума.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром Брок проснулся от тихого голоса Стива, пытавшегося увещевать цумов, что Салага вряд ли будет счастлив, если они припрутся к нему в гости. Умываться пришлось под аккомпанемент сердитого цумканья Бомбера, который возмущался глупостью хозяина. Еще бы — так долго ловили, а теперь не дают пообщаться с предметом страсти.<p>Баки, как оказалось, уже встал и ждал в гостиной. Салаги видно нигде не было. Файтер радостно защебетал и полетел выпрашивать ласку. Бомбер примостился рядом на спинке дивана и делал вид, что он крайне гордый и независимый цум, но, получив внезапное поглаживание, позорно распустил сопли и плюхнулся к Баки на колени кверху пузом.</p><p>Брок, наблюдая за этой идиллической картиной — грозный Зимний Солдат, чешущий и гладящий толстые меховые колбаски, подумал, что шансы на счастливую семейную жизнь явно увеличиваются. </p><p>Стив, за компанию с цумами получивший наконец-то рукопожатие, позвал всех завтракать.</p><p>— Спасибо, я уже попил воды, — отказался Баки. — Завтрак лучше после осмотра руки.</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— Не хочу заблевать Старку лабораторию. </p><p>— Господи, Бак. Тони же не вивисектор, он просто просканирует руку.</p><p>— Лучше потом.</p><p>Салага, прятавшийся неизвестно где, появился, когда все пошли к лифту. Обфыркал кинувшихся к нему цумов и уселся на плечо к Баки. В лабораторию Старка он влетел первым, увернулся от Винтика и сердито зацумкал, увидев кресло для осмотра.</p><p>— Барнс, держи своего цума рядом, у меня здесь много опасных хреновин.</p><p>— Салага знает регламент поведения при обследовании.</p><p>— В жопу иди со своим регламентом, я не хочу, чтобы он поранился.</p><p>Баки кивнул и уселся в кресло, Салага занял место на подголовнике. И тут Файтер устроил форменную истерику. Он верещал, яростно кидался на ни в чем не повинную мебель, грыз ее, хватался зубами за футболку Баки, пытаясь вытащить его из кресла, и рычал даже на старающегося успокоить его Бомбера. Салага на это безобразие взирал со спокойствием сфинкса, в отличие от его хозяина, который удивленно вздернул брови и даже рот приоткрыл.</p><p>— Ну и что это за драма? А ну кыш, — Тони погрозил Файтеру отверткой. — Кэп, уйми своего берсерка, я не привык работать в такой обстановке.</p><p>Стив с трудом поймал буяна и начал успокаивающе гладить.</p><p>— Файтер, успокойся, никто не сделает Баки больно. </p><p>— Конечно не сделаю, я что, монстр? С чего он так взбесился?</p><p>— Неудачно влетел в комнату, когда мы смотрели видео из архивов Гидры, попал как раз на момент обнуления, — Брок ухватил Бомбера, заменившего Файтера на поприще порчи лабораторного имущества, за шкурку и пригрозил: — Тихо, или сейчас выгоню обоих. </p><p>— Вот блядство. Ладно, все успокоились и не мешают. Винтик, свари кофе. Джарвис, полное сканирование. </p><p>Брок почесывал раздувшегося как шар Бомбера, а Стив крепко держал молча пытающегося вырваться Файтера. Винтик гудел около кофемашины, тыкая носом в кнопки. </p><p>Тони удалил из руки еще два искусно замаскированных маячка, поправил несколько заедающих пластин и провел полное техобслуживание. </p><p>— Свободен. Все необходимые параметры я зафиксировал, через несколько дней начнем снимать кодировку. </p><p>— Спасибо, Старк.</p><p>— Иди-иди. У меня много работы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стив остался обсуждать со Старком предстоящее лечение, а Брок с Баки отправились на свой этаж, прихватив с собой наконец-то успокоившегося Файтера.<p>— У тебя весь лоб в испарине. С душем разобрался или показать?</p><p>— Разобрался. </p><p>— Тогда иди освежись, а я соображу чего-нибудь пожрать. Салага ест спагетти?</p><p>— Он ест все, что я ему дам.</p><p>Файтера от Баки оторвать не удалось, хотя Салага явно был не в восторге и громко пыхтел. Бомбер тоже решил, что с готовкой справятся без его участия, так что Баки отправился в ванную, обвешанный цумами.</p><p>За обедом Брок помирал со смеху, смотря, как Салага всасывает в себя макаронины, чем явно заслужил страшную месть. Цум зыркал на него из-под челки и топорщил шерсть, становясь совсем огромным. Вернувшийся от Старка Стив попытался погладить комок ярости, но был укушен за палец. Баки, увидев каплю крови, нахмурился.</p><p>— Салага, ко мне. Причинять вред Стиву и Броку запрещено. Причинять вред их цумам тоже. В случае опасности — защитить. Это приказ. Как понял, боец?</p><p>Салага громко цумкнул в ответ.</p><p>Файтер и Бомбер, сообразившие, что получили доступ к предмету обожания, радостно кинулись его облизывать, но Салага быстро спрятался к Баки под футболку. </p><p>— Приказа целоваться не было, — усмехнулся Баки, глядя на расстроенные мордочки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время до начала лечения пролетело незаметно. Баки быстро адаптировался, перестал шарахаться от Стива, даже начал спокойно позволять себя обнимать. Остальные Мстители по очереди приходили знакомиться.<p>Брюсу Баки терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы, касающиеся кодировки. Салага сначала подозрительно обнюхивал его меланхоличного цума, но потом решил, что Док ни опасности, ни интереса не представляет, и оставил в покое. </p><p>С Наташей Баки разговаривал на русском часто и подолгу. Кудрявая Редди, влетая в комнату, меняла цвет шерстки с черного на белый, отращивая вокруг брюшка крохотную балетную пачку. Салага всегда встречал подружку с восторгом и таскал ей вкусняшки, которые сам стойко отвергал. </p><p>Клинт нашел с Баки общий язык, рассказав про то, как попал под влияние Локи, а выбив у Старка разрешение на посещение тира, занял лидирующую строчку в списке новых знакомых. Его цум Лаки сдружился с Салагой, проведя ему экскурсию по вентиляции.</p><p>Салага продолжал игнорировать только Файтера и Бомбера, уворачиваясь от попыток облизать и прячась так, что найти его мог только Баки.</p><p>С Броком Баки общался чаще всех. Даже рассказывал иногда истории из их со Стивом детства, становясь в такие моменты очень похожим на себя довоенного. Кстати, о войне он говорить не любил, охотнее травя байки из периода, когда находился в Союзе. По его словам, пока Гидра окончательно не отобрала Зимнего Солдата у спецотдела КГБ, там было не так уж плохо. Свою новую кличку безымянный на тот момент Салага получил именно там, от усатого повара, который подкармливал вечно голодного цума.</p><p>— Стив говорил, что твой цум был страшным обжорой. Странно, что сейчас так мало ест, — Брок помешал болоньезе и протянул ложку Баки. — Попробуй, всего хватает?</p><p>Баки посмаковал соус и поделился с вьющимся рядом Салагой, который скрывался на кухне от достающих его своими нежностями Файтера и Бомбера. Цум вылизал ложку до блеска. </p><p>— Одобрено. Пожрать Салага до сих пор любит. Привыкнет к новому месту и тогда начнет тащить все, что не приколочено. Кстати, он умеет открывать холодильник. </p><p>Соскучившиеся по товарищу цумы влетели на кухню, и Салага рванул в вентиляцию, с трудом протиснув бока через решетку. Бомбер отправился в погоню, а Файтер, который в силу габаритов остался не у дел, плюхнулся перед Баки на стол и стал громко жаловаться. Получив свою порцию поглаживаний, он затих и довольно урчал под ладонью. </p><p>— Почему Бомбер?</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Твой цум не похож того, кто любит взрывы и шум. </p><p>— На самом деле его зовут Бамбино, но путем сложной трансформации его кличка стала более подходящей цуму крутого бойца. Я был молод и глуп, но теперь он уже привык.</p><p>— Глупости у тебя было не занимать. Но, как говорится, кто не раскается — не будет прощен.</p><p>— Читал мое досье?</p><p>— То, что я тебя не пристрелил тогда, считается за ответ?</p><p>На кухню вошел Стив. Поцеловав Брока в висок, он поумилялся на уснувшего в обнимку с металлическим пальцем Файтера и задал Баки обычный вопрос:</p><p>— Можно?</p><p>Баки кивнул и сам подставил голову под руку, позволяя погладить по волосам.</p><p>— Кстати, как зовут того смелого цума, который меня вырубил?</p><p>— Плюшка.</p><p>— Какое героическое имя. Передай от меня спасибо ему и его хозяину.</p><p>— Сам передашь. Джек мой друг и часто приходит к нам в гости.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В день Икс Баки заметно нервничал. Даже прижал к себе Стива и долго стоял, не выпуская. Брок не ожидал, что ему тоже достанется объятие. Баки оказался таким же горячим, как Стив, от кожи пахло чистотой и слегка парфюмом.<p>— Если вдруг ничего не выйдет, пообещай мне, что всегда будешь защищать Стива, — прошептал Баки, прижавшись губами к уху.</p><p>— Чего? Ты что, прощаешься, что ли? Слушай мою команду — прекратить думать хуйню и шагом марш лечиться. Если не получится, попробуем еще раз.</p><p>Стив подошел и обнял Баки со спины. </p><p>— Бак, пойми наконец. Ты нужен нам любым. Если не выйдет, уедем в Италию, в наш домик. Там абсолютная глушь, каждый приезжий на виду. Мы всегда успеем предотвратить опасность и защитим тебя любой ценой. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Баки вздрогнул, и Брок решил, что пора:</p><p>— Я типа тоже, — увидев бесконечное удивление в серых глазах, он улыбнулся. — Вернее, я окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен в Салагу, а раз к нему прилагаешься ты, то и тебе перепало.</p><p>— Поговорим после, — Баки подозрительно шмыгнул носом и осторожно вывернулся из рук.</p><p>Притихшие цумы внимательно наблюдали за происходящим.</p><p>Пока Старк, Беннер и прилетевшая из Сеула Хелен Чо колдовали над Баки, Стив извелся сам, извел Брока и протоптал дорожку в полу операционного блока. Никого из цумов внутрь не пустили, и взбесившегося Салагу смог утихомирить только Док, который позеленел и втрое увеличился в размерах. </p><p>Салага угрозу оценил, перестал биться в дверь и теперь летал по коридору туда-сюда, в сопровождении Бомбера и Файтера. В конце концов не выдержал и приземлился к Стиву на плечо. Стив неверяще посмотрел на него и осторожно погладил, прошептав:</p><p>— Мой маленький обжора.</p><p>И тут плотину прорвало. Салага облизывал Стиву лицо, прижимался к груди, подставлял брюшко и радостно звонко цумкал. Стив смеялся и целовал мохнатое тельце куда придется. Потом Салага кинулся к Броку и замер, уткнувшись в шею. Смахнув подозрительную жидкость, покатившуюся по щеке, Брок взял цума в ладони и чмокнул в металлическую лапку. </p><p>Файтер опасливо подлетел и на пробу ткнулся носом в толстый бок. Салага шлепнулся к Броку на колени и выставил пузо. Файтер восторженно зацумкал и кинулся обниматься. Бомбер, не долго думая, присоединился. Стив наблюдал за цумьей вакханалией с таким выражением лица, что даже если бы Брок его не знал, то влюбился бы с первого взгляда.</p><p>Наконец открылась дверь, и в коридор вышел уставший Старк. Винтик сразу угнездился у хозяина на голове и растопырил лапки в стороны.</p><p>— Тони, получилось?</p><p>— Я оскорблен до глубины души, кэп. Как может не получиться, когда вместе работают целых три гения.</p><p>— Нам можно к Баки?</p><p>— Да забирайте его к себе. Он еще несколько часов проспит, восстановление нейронных связей должно закрепиться. Завтра проверим и проведем контрольную читку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Баки, окруженный разлегшимися на подушке цумами, проспал до самого утра. Зачитывать коды доверили Броку, который их заранее вызубрил и долго тренировал правильное произношение, подозревая, что Стив просто не сможет это сделать.<p>Баки слушал код, сжимая кулаки, а Салага мелко трясся, прижимаясь к Файтеру и Бомберу. Оставшись в полном сознании, Баки неверяще потряс головой и крикнул:</p><p>— Еще раз!</p><p>Старк закатил глаза, а Беннер расслабленно откинулся в кресле. После десятого раза стало понятно, что проклятые коды больше не сработают никогда. Баки долго благодарил своих спасителей и пытался впихнуть Старку листок с записанными номерами счетов, принадлежащих Гидре. </p><p>— Иди ты на хер со своими деньгами. Отдай на благотворительность. Выметайтесь уже отсюда, надоели.</p><p>Салага подлетел к насторожившемуся Винтику и протянул металлическую лапку. Восхищенные цумканья и тщательное изучение предмета давнего интереса затянулось на добрых полчаса.</p><p>Баки обнял Стива и Брока, крепко прижав к себе. Все сделали вид, что не обратили внимания на блеснувшие в его глазах слезы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну вот, это наш дом. Пойдем, я все тебе покажу, — Стив потянул внутрь Баки, замершего на пороге.<p>— Отдельная лежанка, если что, имеется, — сообщил Брок, занося внутрь сумку с вещами.</p><p>— Надеюсь, она мне не понадобится. </p><p>— Аллилуйя. Если еще и Салага соизволит спать в общем гнезде, Бомбер и Файтер упадут в обморок от счастья.</p><p>Баки прошел по всему дому, внимательно осматриваясь, но это было именно знакомство, а не изучение характеристик на предмет обороны. Салага, сопровождаемый своими поклонниками, носился, засовывая нос во все углы, и довольно цумкал.</p><p>Ужинали в приподнятом настроении, а Брок наконец понял, что такое цум-обжора. На ночь распушившийся Салага решительно устроился в общем гнезде. Он долго рассматривал склеенную из двух фотографию, потом облизал мордочки жмущихся к нему Файтера и Бомбера и вытащил фото из гнезда. Подлетев к Броку, он красноречиво зацумкал.</p><p>— Конечно, сделаем новое. Слово даю.</p><p>Стив ввалился в спальню в обнимку с еще мокрым после душа Баки, не прекращая его целовать. Брока затянуло в этот ураган страсти, словно в омут. Губы у Баки действительно оказались невероятные.</p><p>Совершая очередной поход в душ среди ночи, Брок услышал подозрительное пыхтение из гнезда и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Цумы, сплетясь в тесный клубок, яростно вылизывали друг друга розовыми язычками.</p><p>— Молодец, Салага. Так держать.</p><p>— Брок, как тебе не стыдно. Не подсматривай за ними, — Стив оттащил его от гнезда.</p><p>— Ориентируясь на свои ощущения, могу сказать, что даже если сейчас с неба начнут сыпаться пришельцы, Салаге будет абсолютно похрен, — растянувшийся на постели Баки перевернулся на живот и скомандовал: — Быстро в кровать, бойцы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первое совместное утро, наполненное ленивыми нежными поцелуями, было настолько прекрасным, что Брок вообще не хотел вылезать из кровати. Баки был с ним солидарен, поэтому Стив купался в ласках и светился от счастья так, что мог составить конкуренцию солнцу.<p>Внезапно в спальню ворвался Бомбер, спикировал на Брока и заскакал по нему, призывно цумкая.</p><p>— Эй, ты мне так синяков наставишь. Отстань, сам знаешь, где ваша еда.</p><p>Баки прислушался и, вскочив, быстро натянул штаны.</p><p>— Что-то случилось с Салагой! — крикнул он, выбегая из спальни.</p><p>Брок чертыхнулся и бросился догонять уже умчавшегося Стива. В гостиной обнаружился горестно цумкающий Файтер, который пытался пытался пролезть под антикварный комод, который Стив отыскал на блошином рынке и отреставрировал. Ножки у него были такие низкие, что не то что особо крупный цум, а даже Бомбер не мог туда подлезть. Из-под комода доносилось печальное басовитое цумканье.</p><p>— Господи, Салага! Как он вообще туда поместился? </p><p>— Он может становиться почти плоским. Не спрашивайте, как этого добивались, плохие воспоминания. — Баки встал на колени и позвал: — Салага, вылезай.</p><p>Цум явно забрался под комод, чтобы спрятаться, и ни на какие призывы не реагировал. Полчаса его пытались выманить разными способами, но даже безотказное «Салага, ко мне» не действовало.</p><p>Брок хлопнул себя по лбу и расхохотался.</p><p>— Пиздец. Это же элементарно. Я с вами последние мозги растерял. Правду говорят — любовь делает нас слепыми, глухими и абсолютно чокнутыми.</p><p>Стив сложил руки на груди и запыхтел, почище цума:</p><p>— Может, озвучишь гениальную идею?</p><p>— В доме два суперсолдата, а мебель передвинуть некому.</p><p>Баки ржал так, что перепугал цумов.</p><p>— Стив, мы идиоты. Давай поднимем комод, а Брок поймает Салагу.</p><p>Салага, явно услышав план по извлечению, протестующе цумкнул, немножко повыл и начал вылезать. Плоский цум представлял собой незабываемое зрелище. Выбравшись наружу, он встряхнулся, снова приобретая привычную пухлую форму. Бомбер удивленно завис в воздухе, а Файтер шлепнулся на пол, видимо, забыв, что умеет летать. </p><p>Вместо привычного черного цвета и маски Салага был «одет» в крохотную копию парадной формы сержанта Второй мировой. На лохматой обычно голове, лихо сдвинутая набок, сидела миниатюрная фуражка, из-под которой на лоб выбивался темный локон. Салага виновато протопал к Баки и жалобно зацумкал.</p><p>Стив повторил маневр Файтера и рухнул на колени, протягивая руку к несчастному цуму.</p><p>— Джимми.</p><p>Брок уселся на пол и потянул за собой Баки. Файтер тем временем пришел в себя и кинулся облизывать Салагу с удвоенной страстью. Тот уворачивался и пытался влезть к Баки в штанину. Бомбер решил разрулить ситуацию с присущей ему решимостью и толкнул Салагу в бок. Тот поднял грустную мордочку, и Бомбер начал демонстрировать все богатство своего гардероба, меняя цвет шерстки и копируя одежду Брока. Джимми округлил глаза и потрясенно замер.</p><p>— Далеко не все цумы умеют мимикрировать по желанию, обычно их, ну скажем, одежда отражает эмоциональный фон хозяина, — Брок поцеловал Баки в висок, посадил Салагу к себе на ладонь и отсалютовал ему.</p><p>— Я не видел его таким с войны. Он всегда был в форме Зимнего Солдата, даже если мне для миссий приходилось носить гражданскую одежду, — отозвался Баки и взял Салагу на руки. — Ну привет, Джимми. </p><p>Стив отобрал цума и начал тискать, приговаривая:</p><p>— Джимми. Хороший мальчик. Ты такой красивый. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, и мне все равно, как ты выглядишь.</p><p>От его слов покраснел почему-то Баки, а Джимми продемонстрировал очередную грань своего богатого звукового диапазона и начал мурчать. Бомбер и Файтер зависли над Стивом и сердито цумкали, призывая скорее вернуть им их сокровище и заняться своими. Брок был с ними абсолютно согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>